Water
by Love-girl2015
Summary: 'I was never afraid of it... until I almost lost you' Rated T just in case   I think it should be K , but oh well   LizzyxCiel one-shot might be a little OOC but that's what I liked about it  -


**LG15: Hey, I'm back! Remember how I told you guys I was working on a Lizzy x Ciel? Well, here it is, it's a little one shot, I really hope you like it =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, bla, bla, bla… you guys know the drill XD**

**Warning: Sebastian and Ciel may be a little out of character, but I believe that is what made this story come to be ;)**

(Elizabeth's Pov)

I've never actually gave matter to death or illness… until this moment. And if I had been afraid of something before in my life… this was worse. It started as such a beautiful day, this February 14… and now it's all thunderclouds and lightning. Cold air that made shivers run down our spines, making it unbearable to be soaking wet… just as we stood now. Cold air that now… menaced my loved one… Ciel, his health… his life. But for some reason, he just won't stop running, as he carried my trembling form in his arms.

~2 hours earlier~

"Sebastian…" called Ciel as he watched the garden from his study's window

Not a minute later, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in"

"You called, my lord?"

"Yes, um… can you call over to the Middleford's and ask if Lizzy would like to come over for a walk?" he asked as he turned around and faced his butler.

"Of course, Bocchan, Do you require anything else? Tea, perhaps?" offered Sebastian.

"Tea sounds nice" he murmured as he went back in deep thinking.

It was February 14… Valentine's Day, Ciel and Lizzy were now 14 and a half, and the young earl had noticed that he had never actually done something nice… I, mean from the heart towards said blond young lady… well, yes he had but that was as his cousin… not as her fiancée. And for the last few days he had been thinking about her… a lot. He now knew that… he loved her. Her bouncy hair, her emerald eyes, her perfect skin, and her laugh… just the way she was… never as annoying as he said she was. So now, Ciel had something to give her… something that she would never forget… yes, he already had a little something for her, but, this wouldn't be material… and it will be new for both teens.

"Right away, sir" said Sebastian as he bowed and then exited the room to go and make the call

Ciel's present lay hidden from everyone, including Sebastian under his bed… he was waiting for the moment to go and get it.

"Excuse me, sir… miss Paula said they were on their way so it should take 15 minutes" Sebastian entered giving Ciel the cup of tea and to Sebastian surprise; Ciel drank it in two big sips…

Ciel took a deep breath after giving the tea cup back, he was nervous… he had to admit it. He got up from his chair and sighed…

"Alright… Sebastian… I have an order for you, it's quite simple" said Ciel

Sebastian looked at his master, ready to grant his dear master's order.

"Stay here, don't you dare follow me" as he finished saying this he opened the door looking over his shoulder.

"I have to do this for myself… please" then he disappeared behind the huge door.

Sebastian smiled as he looked at the closed door… his master was growing so fast, already in love… he had grown attached to him… in a way, that he card for the young earl as if he were his father.

"Yes, my lord" he whispered as he went to the library, taking his concentration away from Ciel's presence, just so he could give him some space, for what was about to be born in the 14 year olds life.

~Ciel's room~

"I really hope she likes it…" said Ciel as he knelt beside his bed and bent down grabbing a mid-sized box.

He took a breath and headed outside awaiting the arrival of his cousin, fiancée… and most of all, the love of his life.

~About 10 minutes later~

"Ciel!" as always Lizzy embraced him in a tight hug, but to her surprise this time he hugged back, a little gentler, that is.

"It's good to see you, Lizzy" he whispered in her ear as he caressed her blond hair

"Uh..." Lizzy was mesmerized by the way he was acting… this is the way she dreamed of seeing him… happy, gentle

"Oh! Right, Ciel… um, happy Valentine's Day" she said as she smiled. "You're present… I will give it to you, eventually"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lizzy" he gently placed the box in her hands "There's another present apart from this…"

Lizzy gasped at what she saw… it was a pink dress with flowers and blue arrangements (I don't know, just like Ciel's in episode 4) it hangs just down the shoulders and it had a little hat to go with it.

"This is… the dress I told you about! The one that that girl was wearing…How did you get it?" She asked as she gently traced her fingers among the flowers

"Well… let's say that I kind of know her" he said as he lightly chuckled, remembering how he had to dance with Sebastian just to get away from Lizzy

"It's beautiful… should I put it on?" she asked, her eyes glowing in excitement

"Of course, you now the way, I'll be waiting right here"

"Alright, come on Paula!" she called at her maid that watched from a little far away with a smile

~5 minutes later~

Ciel sat next to the blooming roses, inhaling every bit of their sweet scent, waiting for his fiancée

"Um…Ciel"

The young earl turned around and his sapphire orbs widened in amazement…the dress looked perfect on Lizzy, she had taken her bouncy blonde curls down, the small hat perfectly in place.

"Lizzy… you look beautiful" he admitted

Lizzy's cheeks turned a light pink color as she reached for Ciel's extended hand and they headed off to the nearby river… all by themselves.

"Ciel… what is this?"

"I asked Sebastian to prepare it for us"

Beside the river was a little picnic decorated with roses all over and next to it in the water was a little boat… they ate lunch and started their way

"This is perfect, Ciel" she whispered in content

But their happiness didn't last long, as no longer than half hour later the sky that once was clear and bright turned gray and full of thunderclouds, lightning and wind making the little boat rock wildly side to side

"What's going on?" asked Lizzy as Ciel gently but quickly held her waist

"It looks like a lightning storm…" said Ciel… this weather; it could be dangerous for his asthma and most importantly for both their lives

As if things could actually get worse, there was a sudden crashing sound coming from behind them… the repress had broken.

Ciel's eyes widened in understanding, the river would come with such force… there was no way they would stay inside that boat. He looked around and there was no way that they would make it to the shore on time.

"Ciel!" Lizzy's trembling fingers pointed towards the dangerously rising river that came closer with every passing second

"Lizzy… Lizzy, look at me" he said as he gently took her face in his now chilled hands (The wind, people) They were both starting to shiver as the pouring rain started, and the chilled wind continued to shake the little boat. Breathing was becoming a challenge for him, but he had to hold on.

"I need you to take a very deep breathe, alright? We're going into the water… don't be scared I'm going to get you out, okay?" he said

Lizzy's eyes were had tears on them… but she had to be strong. She took Ciel's hand as they braced their selves for the impact

Ciel could have called Sebastian…but all that clouded his mind right now was Lizzy's safety

'_I won't let anything harm you, Lizzy' _he thought as the water finally hit them and they fell into the ice cold water… leaving nothing but pieces of what once was a little boat full of happy moments

Ciel opened his eyes under the freezing water and instantly looked around for Lizzy; he soon found her… unconscious. He desperately grabbed her wrist and swam to the surface and headed to the shore, he climbed up first and then pulled Elizabeth up

"Lizzy…Lizzy, wake up!" he gently slapped her cheeks, but it was no use

With a desperate groan, he laid her on the wet ground and got closer… and closer…and closer towards her chilled lips

He finally pressed his lips against hers and gave her the little air that was reaching his aching lungs. Soon enough, Lizzy started coughing water at the same time that she started trembling terribly in both fear and cold

"Lizzy…" Ciel carefully hugged the trembling blond

"C-Ciel… I-I-I'm… c-cold"

Ciel hugged her closer and picked her up bridal style… they weren't far from where they had shared that little lunch, so it would be about 15 minutes to the mansion… 10 or less if he ran

He knew his asthma was acting up, but he didn't care… he ran with all his might towards his home

When the Phantomhive manor finally came to view, Ciel was panting, wheezing and his vision were starting to fade in and out. The pouring cold rain wasn't helping much. Ciel stopped and coughed a couple of times

"C-Ciel…s-stop…y-y-you n-need t-to r-r-rest" begged Elizabeth as she tried to fight back her shivers

Ciel shook his head and headed on the rest of the way…

He opened the front door as he could and, of course, as soon as he stepped in his clothes and Elizabeth's started soaking the floor

"Master Ciel!" yelled Finny as he entered the main hall upon hearing coughing sounds, and that's when he noticed his master trying to breathe and holding a barely conscious Lady Elizabeth

Ciel's knees gave out as he fell against the wall and slid to the floor in a sitting position and he weakly held Elizabeth against his deeply rising chest. He placed his chin over her wet blond hair and whispered 3 words that he thought he'd never again say in his life…

"I love you, Elizabeth Middleford"

Lizzy let out a shaky gasp as she looked up… and smiled

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive"

The young earl weakly held her chin and slowly gave her a soft, tender and coward kiss… her lips were so sweet, just like he had imagined

When they parted they just sat there, the only sound was the thunder and Ciel's harsh breathing…

"That was your present…" they both whispered at the same time

Ciel's hand suddenly went limp scaring Elizabeth to the bone…

"Ciel?" she shook his shoulder, he had grown much taller than her now "Ciel!"

"CIEL!" tears streamed down her already wet cheeks

"Mr. Sebastian!" she yelled desperately

Sebastian heard her cries from the library and quickly made his way downstairs…

"Master Ciel!" he heard the others cry

"Lady Elizabeth, what-"he stopped mid-sentence when he saw his master against the wall, eyes closed… no breathing

He tried to not panic because he could hear his heart beating… but he felt like a big idiot, why had he taken his demonic aura away from him? And most of all, why hadn't he concentrated on him as fast as he noticed the change of weather on his senses?

"Young master!" he rushed to his side, and that's when he noticed they're soaking clothes and cuts in their arms, showing him that Ciel had ran the way home… and giving him the idea of what had happened… but he still wanted to know exactly what happened

"Lady Elizabeth, what happened?"

Lizzy told him what happened, including Ciel's attempts to get her to safety even though he had noticed that he couldn't breathe alright, as they walked towards Ciel's room, where Sebastian offered Lizzy a nightshirt that had belonged to Ciel a year ago that would surely fit her, she changed quickly and came back, just when Sebastian had already changed Ciel and Sebastian looked for his inhalator, and placed it on his chilled up lips, pressing it afterwards.

Ciel gasped for air as his eyes slowly opened… "Bocchan, you're alright…" sighed Sebastian

"Where's-" he stopped when he noticed the young blond lying next to him, eyes open but lightly dazed

"Is she-"

"She's going to be fine, my lord… thanks to you, she didn't catch a cold… because of your body heat… I'm very sorry, Bocchan… not looking over you" apologized Sebastian

"It's ok… I'm fine now, and besides… you were just following an order… very strictly" he smiled at the end and Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his master

"Would you like some tea?" asked Sebastian as he gently pressed his hand against the earl's forehead and down to his cheek, surprised when Ciel actually leaned against it instead of slapping it away

"Later… I'm tired" said Ciel as he laid down against the pillows and got closer to Lizzy hugging he by the waist as he inhaled her sweet smell

"Sleep well… Bocchan" whispered Sebastian as he exited the bedroom

"Ciel… I love you" whispered Lizzy

"Love you too… Lizzy"

'_Water… I was never afraid of it, until I almost lost you…Ciel' _thought Lizzy as they both felt asleep in each other's arms.

**LG15: Well, I told you they would be a little out of it ;) But, did you guys like it? I really hope you did, it was my first Lizzy x Ciel , I'm kind of used to writing yaoi now, but I can still write a common love story xD**

**Well, until next time! Sayonara! ^-^**


End file.
